


Painter!Sam AU

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Painter Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel if you squint, also Destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an art student who is having a showcase. Gabriel shows up, and due to a mishap, ends up buying a bunch of Sam's paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painter!Sam AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean_n_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/gifts).



> A russian translation of this fic is available [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2300532/6269027#part_content), by Rinya. :)

[[tumblr]](http://samshinee.tumblr.com/post/76370737640/ao3-hey-sam-charlie-poked-her-head-around) [edit](http://sabrieloving.tumblr.com/post/77935380026/sabriel-au-where-sam-is-the-broke-art-student-sam)

 

“Hey, Sam,” Charlie poked her head around the door of Sam’s bedroom, smiling brightly at him. “Everything’s ready for tonight, all you have to do is bring your stuff and put it up.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Thanks again, Charlie.”

“No problem. See you there.”

Sam knew that he should be at least a little excited about finally getting to hold a showcase of his work, but that nagging feeling deep down wouldn’t let him. It was the same feeling he had when he’d applied for his dream school, knowing he was aiming too high, and he’d never get accepted. Tristan’s Art College was the most prestigious, most popular college for art students in the whole country, and they were very strict when accepting students.

When the letter of his acceptance came, Sam was shocked. He couldn’t believe it, and for a long time it didn’t feel real to him, not until he’d arrived on campus and realized, _holy crap, this is happening._ Still, there had been a thought at the back of his head that something was wrong, because it was still unbelievable. A few months later he’d found out that the only reason he’d got in was that there had been a severe lack of applications that year, due to a scandal in the college – something about a teacher having an affair with a student. That had been the first blow to his already fragile confidence about his art skills.

Then it happened every time he handed in a piece of work, or focused in the workshops to do as instructed, and time after time all he received was criticism, and his grades didn’t seem to be improving. Sam hadn’t though the teachers would be so strict, always pointing out mistakes and making corrections – even for things that he was quite proud of. After two years of that, he found himself lying in bed wide awake, wondering if he actually had any talent at all. He wondered if art school had been the best idea – because of course there was the added reminder from his father every now and again, asking things like what could Sam possibly do with a degree in fine art.  

But after finishing his second year, Sam had spent the entire summer working in his small studio space in the basement of his house, finishing one painting after the other. He painted anything that inspired him, anything that caught his attention and drew him in, the determination to improve motivating him to stay up late at night, under a small light, still playing with colours and materials, trying to find what he could do best.

Watercolor paintings, as it turned out, because after a little persuasion from Charlie, her mother had agreed to host some of Sam’s work in her small gallery, in a central area down town. It was early in September, just when classes were starting up again, and Sam was grateful for the opportunity, he really was. Still, he wished he could have done this one thing without any help, to prove that his work was good and worth displaying – even if he was actually renting the gallery for the night. Like every art enthusiast, gallery managers were very selective, and well, sometimes very snobby, too, and he knew that if it wasn’t for Charlie, he wouldn’t have this.

In the evening, Charlie showed up and helped set everything up and get the place ready, and then opened the doors to welcome any guests. There were less people than Sam had hoped, but more than he’d expected. Some of his friends from college showed up, asked where the drinks were, threw in some compliments and took off shortly after. Charlie stayed with him the whole time, and tried to encourage him.

“Come on, it’s good for a first showcase!” she poked his side playfully. “Look, even people walking past the place are coming in to see what’s going on.”

Sam chuckled but shook his head. “And taking off soon, unimpressed.”

“Well, that guy looks impressed.” Charlie nodded in the direction of a dark-haired man, studying a still life painting Sam had done one day when his mother had been cooking in the kitchen. “Hey, someone might even buy something.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” He smiled weakly, because he appreciated her efforts to cheer him up even if they didn’t help much.

Charlie reached up to give him a hug, then wandered off to refill the refreshments that were available for the guests. Sam wasn’t left alone for long though, because he was approached by a blonde-haired man, who had been wandering around for twenty minutes or so, and not looking particularly interested.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at Sam. “Having fun here?”

Sam returned a polite smile. “Sort of. You?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Not really. I’ve been dragged here by my brother over there.” He pointed at the dark-haired man who Charlie had pointed out earlier. “He’s a big fan of the artist apparently.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “Oh, yeah? I think he’s a bigger fan of the man in the picture.” He said because he noticed that Gabriel’s brother was now studying a painting of Sam’s brother, one that he’d done one day when Dean had been lounging on the grass in the backyard, completely oblivious that Sam was painting him. Dean had been annoyed when he’d found out, but it had turned out decent, and after much persuasion, he’d let Sam include it in his showcase. After all, Sam had chosen only his best work to display.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Gabriel let his eyes wander around the room before looking back at Sam. “It’s this guy from his college and apparently he admires him from afar or something. I swear he acts like a silly teenage girl sometimes.”

Sam had to laugh at that, and decided not to reveal his identity to the man. “What about you?”

“Are you asking me if I’m interested in anyone?” Gabriel asked with a suggestive voice and a playful smile.

“No, uh,” Sam’s mind got scattered for a second, having been caught off guard. “I meant, are you enjoying the exhibition?

“Nah. It’s not my thing. I’m bored out of my mind.” Gabriel sighed exasperatedly. “Aren’t you bored?”

Castiel overheard the conversation as he approached the pair and gasped at his brother. “Gabriel! How can you be so rude?”

“What? What did I say?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and ignored Gabriel, turning to speak to Sam instead. “I’m…uh…I’m a big fan.”

“You might be the only one, but uh…thank you.” Sam’s eyes glinted in excitement, and his smile was wide, reaching his eyes. For the first time that night – and in a long time – he felt proud of himself.

“No, I absolutely love your work. The colours and the themes…um. It’s all very beautiful.”

Sam wasn’t sure who was blushing more; him, or Cas. He was sure though that Gabriel’s reaction was the best of them all, because he looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Shit, you’re the artist?” he asked, his voice sounding a little too high-pitched.

Sam nodded in response, and Gabriel looked away, feeling his cheek heat up. “Oh, God.” He mumbled. “I’m so sorry. Shit.”

Gabriel walked away hurriedly, vaguely hearing Sam laugh in response and shout out “Don’t worry, it’s fine!” before he walked out of the gallery. Gabriel didn’t think it was ‘fine’ at all. He’d gone and fucked up big time, because what had started as casual flirting had ended up in him insulting Sam in the worst possible way. So on top of feeling bad about the accidental rudeness, Gabriel kicked himself mentally for ruining his chances with the first cute guy he’d been interested in for months.

The solution came to him the next morning, when he returned to the gallery and asked to purchase one of Sam’s paintings. Then, on a sudden whim, he bought five of them, not even thinking what he was going to do with them. Maybe he’d hang them all up in his living room and invite Sam over, maybe that would probably make himself and Sam feel better. And Cas knew him, he could probably get his number from Cas – or would that be a bit creepy?

Gabriel thought about it for quite some time, if he should make a move or not, and if so, then how? He found himself getting distracted at work, and more than once he got the order wrong, and had to make the customer a new cup of coffee from scratch. All he could do think about was Sam, with his floppy hair and gorgeous smile and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Gabriel chuckled to himself, thinking that he’d probably have to stand on his toes since the guy was so tall.

Then he turned around to serve the next customer - only to find Sam standing in front of him and smiling goofily.

“Can I get you - Hi?”

“Hi.” Sam paused and tried to find the right words. “So, um, apparently a bunch of my paintings were sold this morning.”

“Oh?” Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat increase, suddenly feeling nervous again. It was so unlike him, because he was usually confident around people, and even more when he was around someone he was interested in.

“Yeah. You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to them right?” Sam pushed his hands in his pockets, still smiling at Gabriel, as if he had no control over his mouth at all.

“Nope. No idea.” Gabriel had to look away to hide his blush. He turned to the coffee machine behind him and started making a white chocolate mocha for Sam, even if he hadn’t ordered anything.

“Aha,” Sam said, still playing along. He picked up the drink Gabriel offered him, and thanked him. Then he paused before taking a sip. “If I hang out here long enough, will you ask me out, or will I have to?”

Gabriel stuttered in response, the sounds coming out of his mouth being anything but words, and Sam chuckled. “Okay,” he said, picking up the backpack he’d dropped on the floor. “How about dinner, tonight? My treat.”

“Yeah, okay,” the blonde-haired man grinned now. “That sounds good.”

“Great. I’ll give you a call.”

Gabriel paused for a second as he watched the taller guy walk towards the exit. “But you don’t even have my number?”

And Sam winked at him before he walked out of the coffee shop.

 

The story of their meeting was retold several years later, when Castiel stood as the best man at their wedding. Through it, Gabriel had his face buried in his hands, unable to make eye-contact with anyone in the crowd. He muttered under his breath, wondering why he had to hear it again since everyone already knew – Sam loved telling it.

And Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Because it’s my favourite story.”

 


End file.
